Main Page
Sitemap . . . . . Is There Really Enough Depth(heh) for a Rapture themed MMORPG ?? : Like something interesting under every rock... (add far more detail to the Game World) With BioShock, you have Art Deco/WW2/40s-50s era-themed stuff to borrow ideas from. Lord of the Rings Online has a story theme with great 'depth', but is rather shallow in its gameplay ... The task is to create a captivating Game World, still with the nostalgia elements, a jungle of ruins, flashbacks to its past, and a whole large cityscape full of adventures and stuff set in the City in the Sea ... More story than the brief vague smidgens we got (so much in BS1 was distorted just to force the cockamamie 'twist' plot). There is far more to the Story of Rapture to be told. ---- NOTICE that for alot of the ideas seen on this Wiki, IF you saw them in a Computer Game, you might ask : Why have that detail, or what does that have to do with the game ? Sometimes in games you see little quirky details that the developers added which were insignificant gamewise, but were still of interest. In THIS MMORPG game, you could have quite many different imaginative things -- Desigbed to leverage-off the Players doing a great deal of Creative Work to add many such details. The Playerbase's interests are quite broad. Consider the typical MMORPG Player's Total Game Time (TGT) is MANY times that of for a Solo game, and just being able to go around and see what other Players are doing is of constant interest (( '' That is WHEN the MMORPG Players are allowed to do things different from the 100,000s other Players in the Game '' )) The goal for this NEW GENERATION MMORPG is to have lots of alternate activities Players can do When They Feel Like It -- As in this MMORPG they could NOW go Create/Modify their own ideas for many things in the game). ---- This MMORPG would have a 17+ Rating (Like the BioShock games had ...) * You Wouldn't want to ditch the colorful language * Even implied Smoking and Drinking are such horrendous/objectionable/decried subjects to the care-bear 'Politically Correct' mentality these days - But screw them. * You never know when some subject (and idea) becomes 'Adult', and MMORPG games are meant to last for many years. Pornesque - Implied, But Not Explicit : "OMG, a Woman Showing Ankle - We won't have such scandal in the holy city ... Burn her !!!!" - Heard in Columbia The bounds of what is allowed in the MMORPG game (We could use the BioShock Solo games as a starting point). ---- After all my illuminations on this WIKI of possible MMORPG advancements, wouldn't it be funny it they did it and it wasn't done for BioShock -- That it was for some other game I wouldn't be interested in ?? If they do that, and make even half the NEW things I've talked about work, other companies also would follow when after Benefits are sufficiently realized. I say its BETTER to move game technology forward, when they (Game Industry in general) have long stagnated (and grown into lazy panderers) for 'far too long'. The BioShock story could then STILL someday get its due. ---- quik stats http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard?tab=general unused_pix https://rapturerebornmmorpg.fandom.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles ' GAMES' : BIOSHOCK Something In The Sea (web) BIOSHOCK 2 Minervas Den DLC Infinite BS Burial At Sea DLC Bioshock:Rapture (Novel) Coming Game (?) BioShock 3 ---- ---- ---- WARNING - This Website is *** NOT SAFE FOR WORK *** ANALYSIS - This Website Is Not Just A Regurgitation of Details Of The BioShock Games, But Also an Extensive Analysis AND Projection AND Bunch of Improvements for a BioShock MMORPG (Including HOW THINGS SHOULD WORK ) ' THINK OF ALL OF THIS AS A THOUGHT EXPERIMENT ' The makers of these games can often be clueless about the Society/Politics/History/Technology/Economics they portrayed as allegedly fitting their game's Bygone Eras. Many such Issues and their Corrections are discussed here in this WIKI. . ---- Construction Is In Progress The_MMORPG_Idea ' ' Sitemap ' <<< whats already here Humor < --- BioShock Humor ' Index ' << various subjects ' '''All the Wonderful Pictures . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ryan's "Make a Better Product" - Thus the MMORPG for Bioshock Rapture ... ' : Just gimme $100-$200 Mil like Levine had (wasted) for Infinite BS, and watch me ... Disclaimer ---- 'THE RANT (I acknowledge expression of MY opinion - maybe not popular* but that's those other people's problem.) * I love when certain folk start labeling anything THEY don't like as 'hate' (Not anything unique, as it is a typical False 'argument' method on the Interwebz, used by many who cannot stand that someone else does not share their opinion about something). There are too many fanbois who 'hate' anyone demolishing their precious preconceived notions (particularly when opposed with Fact/Logic/Reason) who these days so often use that flawed 'H-CARD' method of supporting their 'argument' ... Welcome to the Rapture Reborn MMORPG Wiki What would/could/should a Bioshock MMORPG be like ? Let us do a " ' ''Thought Experiment ' " ... Think of advanced features barely scratched by the current crop of MMORPGs out there. (My advanced MMORPG ideas ...) If they (like 2K) did a World of Warcraft version MMORPG, it would likely just be more of the same ole limited imagination-less gorp. This here Wiki is a lump of ideas that one day might be possible (we hope). THE MOST significant feature for the MMORPG (and the thing making it the most difficult/unlikely) - Player_Created_Assets --- Comments are Welcome If you have additional ideas or don't think some of my projections of adding to the Rapture story would work, then add a Comment. Be ready to explain your reasons why. I've tried to match the existing Rapture Lore/Canon as a first basis, and then expand upon that in a positive manner (interpolate/extrapolate) to give the MMORPG Player's Rapture World a future. The existing game's content was vague/distorted about much of what happened in Rapture. (Audio Diaries for example could be quite biased/fragmentary/leading), so there can be much to fill-in in between, and still largely match what has previously been presented. Some of the later games BROKE the Canon and that would have to be resolved. ---- Navigation http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sitemap FAQ Timeline Amended_Game_Level_Maps Ryan is still Alive Glossary Greater Rapture - Mt Ryan Seamount ^^^^^^^ Apparently, good-size PNG files don't work on this WIKI (lossy .jpgs arent appropriate for everything though). That picture used to work, but doesn't anymore. . . '''THIS SLIDER GALLERY THING REALLY DOESNT WORK TOO WELL (there are supposed to be 6 pictures in this slider)""' Altrfunnies4U.jpg|1 Daddy_says1.jpg|2 SureIsSoft.jpg|3 RyanOldSport.jpg|4 TearRR4.jpg|5 Spies.jpg|6 . ---- ... rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit <<< navigation thingee at top of all pages http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Magic_words http//www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words THIS IS A TEST REFERENCE ENTRY << test reference test non collapsible part test non collapsible part test non collapsible part collapsible part ................................. collapsible part ................................. collapsible part ................................. ---- http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PixBox go to the PixBox template (example below) Template:PixBox500 resizeable NONCOLLAPSIBLE TEXT (this part doesn't collapse) NONCOLLAPSIBLE TEXT (this part doesn't collapse) ---- This text IS collapsible - Sander Cohen says Hello to his Little Moth ....---- Second line Third line PICTURE IS SUPPOSER TO EXPAND/COLLAPSE <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles Photos not on any page pages with links but no page pages with no links to them apparently this infobox thing VVVV has some 'issues' |name = Andrew Ryan |image = http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ryan.jpg |caption = Millionaire, Industrialist, Builder of Rapture |full_name = THIS IS A TEST |alias = Experiment |caption1 = To escape the Parasite Filled World he built Rapture |game = BS1 BS2 BaSx |place_in_rapture = Creator |image1 = File:Ryan.jpg}} ---- Text FOR BOX1 Text FOR BOX2 ---- Text FOR SINGLE BOX1 ---- ---- . . Category:Browse